codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: World Domination
Call of Duty: World Domination, or simply known as World Domination, is a fictional free-to-play massive multiplayer FPS video game created by EternalBlaze. It is only being released for the PC and Imagination. Overview The game comprises of three game modes, Campaign, Multiplayer, and the renowned CoD game mode, Zombies. These game modes can all be played online, but only Campaign and Zombies can be played offline as well. As for time period, the game takes place in 2020. While it does not follow any canon Call of Duty timeline, it shares some information and sometimes parallels the Modern Warfare storyline. 'Campaign' A full breakdown of ''World Domination's Campaign is here.'' The player has a few options as where to start in the campaign. They can choose multiple countries, including (but not limited to) the United States, Germany, France, Great Britain, and Australia. In addition, the player can choose whether or not they are regular infantry, elite infantry, aircraft pilots, ship pilots, or special ops soldiers. There is no formal story to the game. Campaign is played like the game mode Galactic Conquest in the TPS/FPS game, Star Wars: Battlefront II. When playing offline, the player will start off by choosing how many different AI they will play against (with the maximum limit of five, not including the player, so there can only be up to six factions in one campaign). Then the player will choose which country and what type of soldier the want to be. From that point on, it is a free-for-all between the player and all AIs. Within the game, the player will battle multiple AIs across various terrains around the world and will gain territory if they win battles and lose territory if they lose battles. The player has the option of forming and breaking alliances with other participating nations. As far as gametypes for Co-op Campaign go, they have definitely improved from older CoD games. The gametypes are given below in the 'Multiplayer' section. 'Multiplayer' A full breakdown of ''World Domination's Multiplayer is here.'' As far as multiplayer goes, there are multiple game modes from previous CoD games that return in this game and there are new ones that suit the whole "world domination" and "ongoing gameplay." In reference to ongoing gameplay, game modes similar to Team Joint Ops are ongoing and players can only leave once they're in the game (players can only join in mid-game in Team Joint Ops, not in Conquest or Joint Ops). The game holds a ranking system that goes from 0 to 9999. Rank carries over from Multiplayer to Co-op Campaign, although playing Multiplayer earns the player twice as much EXP than in Co-op Campaign. As the game's Campaign takes place in an extremely large amount of areas around the world, there are many maps in Campaign that appear in Multiplayer. These maps are quite large as well, with the smallest maps being as small as the largest maps in canon CoD games. Like Call of Duty: Black Ops II, World Domination uses Create-a-Class 2.0, along with some additions, such as character appearance and personality. These are the game modes listed, along with basic descriptions. Full descriptions can be found here. Please take note that this list may not be complete. 'Basic Gametypes' *'Team Deathmatch' - Basic 6v6. *'Free-For-All' - Deathmatch with 10 players. *'Domination' - 3 flags to capture, whoever gains more points wins. *'Search & Destroy' - 1 team attempts to plant a bomb, the other team attempts to prevent the other team from doing so. *'Capture the Flag' **'2 Flag CTF' - 2 opposing teams attempt to capture the other's flag. **'1 Flag CTF' - CTF with one flag in the center of the map. Whoever gets most captures in the game wins. 'Party Gametypes' *'Sharpshooter' - 1v1 sniper battle. *'Fiesta Mode' - Basic TDM, but with custom classes disabled and players are given random weapons/attachments/equipment/perks every life. *'Infected' - Same as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *'Combat Training' (Includes all basic gametypes) **'Standard CT' - Players mixed with bots on both sides. **'Segregation' - Players and bots are on separate teams (Players vs Bots). **'Relentless' - 1 Player against a full team of bots (earns 2x more EXP). 'Co-op Campaign' *'Conquest' - Six players are pitted against each other to battle it out for world domination. *'Joint Ops' - Players are placed on a single team against 5 AIs to fight for world domination. *'Team Joint Ops' - Players are placed together, but there are multiple teams of players. Basically Joint Ops, but real players are controlling other nations as opposed to AIs. *'Survival' - 4 Players are pitted in a large-medium sized map and must survive a certain number of wave of enemies (number of waves depends on difficult, which is usually raised based on map size). Trivia *Although it wasn't planned at first, the game is heavily influenced by the canon MMOFPS game, PlanetSide 2, along with the XBLA game, Hybrid. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World Domination